Care and Company
by Kalira69
Summary: Gai accompanies his Precious Student on a visit to Lee's Dear Friend in the hospital, and is a little surprised to find someone already keeping Sakura company. (Training Sakura side story)


Written for **fluffbingo** and the prompt 'Pink' from my board.

Set a little ahead of the current main storyline, but not too far this time.

* * *

"It's not that I want to cut training short today!" Lee assured Gai as he ushered his student through the doors into the hospital. "Only- When I heard yesterday that Sakura-san was back from her mission triumphant but injured- Sakura-san spent much time with me when I was recovering, Gai-sensei, and she is my friend, I feel I _must_ go to her side!"

"Yes, yes, of course you must!" Gai assured him, patting his narrow shoulders. "You must Follow Your Heart, it will guide you on the path of True Friendship!"

Lee beamed up at him, clutching the little bundle of three bright pink flowers he held closer to his chest. Gai patted him again and hugged the boy to his side, then strode off to the desk to inquire as to where young Sakura could be found.

The attendant there looked rather wide-eyed and shocky - really, more stable people should be employed in a hospital so often filled with ninja, Gai thought privately - but he supplied the information nevertheless. Gai collected Lee once more and led him upstairs.

The ward which held Sakura's room was quiet; at least the girl would have peace in which to recuperate, until she was ready to dive back into her training.

"Perhaps she is resting." Lee said quietly as they approached the correct room. "If she is I will not disturb her, but do you think I could leave the flowers?" he asked, wide eyes turning hopefully up to Gai in question.

Gai smiled and took a breath, then paused and consciously lowered his voice as he spoke. "I think that would be most excellent!" he agreed.

Lee nodded rapidly, then trotted ahead and tapped lightly at the door before opening it slowly, peeking around. He paused for a moment before continuing, and Gai followed after him curiously as he stepped inside.

Gai stilled just inside the door, eyes widening, as Lee continued silently across the floor.

Sakura was indeed resting - appeared to be peacefully asleep, and fortunately did not look as bad as Gai had feared she might. He had heard a few more details of both the mission _and_ the . . . mishap that had befallen it than Lee would have, though not directly from Kakashi.

Gai now suspected he had not heard from Kakashi because it appeared he had been _here_ since he returned. Sakura's tousled pink head rested against a slender shoulder in jounin blues, Kakashi slouched sideways a small distance across the head of her bed, his own head sagging to one side and his eye closed. His battered flak vest was crumpled in the seat of the visitor's chair on the far side of the bed and looked as though it had narrowly prevented its wearer's impalement at least thrice.

Gai's brows rose as he noticed a book - not Icha Icha, something with a pale pink cover, adorned with a girl wearing a ruffled dress in a very bad taijutsu stance - held half-open in Kakashi's right hand where it rested on the side of the bed closer to them, by Sakura's right side.

"Do you think this is all right, Gai-sensei?" Lee asked, and Gai dragged his gaze away from his Rival and his Precious Student to his _own_ Precious Student. Lee was holding up a small empty vase as well as his flowers, and Gai nodded approval.

Lee settled the flowers in the vase and carefully put it on the table near Sakura's bed before rummaging in his pouch for a folded scrap of pale green paper which he propped against the vase. Gai smiled distractedly at him.

Kakashi had not willingly stayed in the hospital longer than required to treat his own injuries - to the very bare minimum, often only to the degree that he could leave under his own power, however unwise - or drop in to lay eyes on an injured comrade for years. Yet he had evidently remained here simply to offer comfort to his student.

"I will return to visit you later, Sakura-san!" Lee whispered from near the bed, bowing. "I hope you recover swiftly!"

Gai smiled, holding one arm out open as Lee returned to his side, and he slipped under it easily, letting Gai hug him close. Gai took a last look at the pair in the bed - _I **knew** it would be good for you_, he thought, gaze straying over Kakashi's face, _if only you would, **could** try, I knew it_ \- and then turned, leading the way out again.

* * *

Minor detail - I pictured Lee's flowers being gerbera daisies. And Kakashi was reading a Magical Girl novel to Sakura before she fell asleep on his shoulder.


End file.
